Not Bad At All
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: NaruInu xover It was a young blonde girl who finally showed Kagome that Christmas wasn't as bad as she thought it was. Yuri InoKag xmas gift for Kagomeiskool


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inu-Yasha

Warning: yuri

I_ hate _this pairing (no offense) but still, I wanted to give it a try. Plus I wanted to write something for Kagome-is-kool, and I know that Kag/Ino is her favourite yuri pairing. :3 Merry Christmas people.

Oh yay, I did both a yaoi and a yuri fanfiction for christmas! woot!

* * *

Kagome did not like Christmas. 

She didn't like a thing about it. The presents, the decorations, the annoying carolers not leaving you alone, the busy rush whenever it neard Christmas, the cheeriness floating through the air. Christmas was, after all, when the terrible accident happened. Kagome couldn't muster up the cheerfulness inside her to actually try to enjoy the holiday. Besides, it's changed dramatically. It was supposed to be about how lucky they were to have a savior born on that day, but now it was about maxing out your credit cards to get the absouletly best gift for your friends and family. A gift that would be forgotten about only a week later.

But still, her aunt and uncle, who she was recently living with, said that she had to get money for presents, since she was broke. And there was only one job she could find around this time of year.

One of Santa's elves at the mall.

Kagome scowled as she stood in front of the mirror, dressed in a green and uncomfturably tight elf dress. With a grunt of distaste, she plopped her elf hat onto her head and trudged out of the changing room and towards the chessy display where some guy dressed as Santa was sitting. Despite the fact she hated the ridiculous outfit, all she had to do was take pictures and hand out candy canes, which wasn't that bad.

It was the screaming, crying, and very shovey very grabby children that were bad.

'Well, lets look on the bright side Kagome,' the ebony-haired girl thought solemnly to herself. 'At least you're not Santa.' While thinking this, she looked over to the rather skinny man, who was trying to get a crying 5-year old off his knee.

---

The hours passed on slowly, until finally Kagome's watch showed her that her time was up- for today at least. She was about to leave to the changing room when a girl, probably only a year or two younger than her, came up to her. She had long blonde hair that tied back into a pony tail, sparking blue eyes, and a giant smile planted on her face. Kagome stared down at her for a moment of silence.

"Um, can I help you?" Kagome asked tiredly, staring the girl up and down. "If you want to see Santa, he's already gone."

"Do you like Christmas?" the girl asked, completely ignoring what Kagome said. The ebony haired girl lowered her eyebrows at the girl's question. She pursed her lips into a tight frown.

"No I do not," Kagome answered coldy, turning away from the girl. Unfortunately for her, the blonde grabbed Kagome's wrist, stopping her from going. Kagome was tempted to slap her wrist away, but something was keeping her from doing it.

"Not anything at all?What about the decorations? Presents? The songs? Anything?" the blonde haired girl asked determindly, wanting an answer. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes upwards.

"Well, I like the eggnog," she muttered, hoping that would send the girl away. The girl did let go of her wrist.

"See, it isn't all that bad is it?" She asked with a giggle, before skipping out of sight. Kagome stood her ground for a few minutes, before shaking her head and heading back to the changing room.

---

The next day seemed a bit better. Most of the kids were polite and tame, not trying to steal all the candy cane's Kagome was holding on to. The Santa impersanator seemed a bit jollier, fitting in his role better. That blond girl kept going through her mind for some reason, despite her fruitless attempts to rid her from her mind.

It nearing the end of the day. Again the blonde girl came.

"So, is there anything else you like about Christmas?" she asked once again, peering up at Kagome with those sparking eyes, full of wonder. Kagome thought about it for a moment.

"I guess it do kind of like the decorations. They are really pretty," the ebony girl answered.

"So it isn't that bad at all!" the younger girl chirped, skipping away once again. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she watched her prance away from sight.

---

Every day the girl came. Every day she asked the same question. Every day Kagome answered. Every day Kagome's job would seem better and better. Soon, it was the day before Christmas, and the day Kagome got to stop working as an elf. She got used to know waiting for the blonde girl to come. But today it was a few minutes until she came to greet Kagome.

Today she didn't ask the same question.

"So, Christmas isn't that bad anymore?" the girl asked cheerfully. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's somewhat better now."

The blonde girl smile got even bigger. "Today's your last day working here right? So, why don't we take a picture of both of us? Because I probably won't see you again." Kagome looked down at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

The blonde girl merely tugged at the cloth of Kagome's dress. "Please?"

The ebony-haired girl smiled. "OK. C'mon." She readied the camrea, then walked over to Santa's seat, the blonde girl following right after her. Kagome sat down in the large seat, motioning for the girl to sit on her lap. The blonde did. For some odd reason, it felt like there was simply a feather sitting on her knee. Ignoring that, Kagome put a arm around the girl's shoulder and smiled in the camrea's direction. The girl did the same. The click and the flash came, but the young girl didn't get off of Kagome. Instead, she reached up and kissed Kagome's lips lightly, giving Kagome the feeling that there was a feather brushing against her lips. The girl then parted their lips slightly and whispered,

"My name's Ino."

She then got off of Kagome. Kagome suddenly felt really dazed, a glazed look crossing over her eyes. She quickly shook it off and got off the chair, walking towards the camrea. She reached over the back and took the picture out, not bothering to look at it.

"Well, here it is I-"

The girl was cut off when she saw that Ino was gone. Nowhere in sight.

"Ino? Are you still here?"

Kagome then looked down at the picture. She gasped when she saw that she was the only person in the picture. The only other thing was a small ball of light that her arm was wrapped around. As she stared at the picture was a confused look on her face, her boss came walking up to her, a wad of cash in his hand.

"Well her you go," he said, handing her the money, ignoring the dazed look in her eyes. "You must be happy to finally be off this job, eh?"

Kagome didn't answer, but simply just continued to stare down at the picture. Her boss continued on.

"I mean all those snot-nosed kids, must've been really bad, am I right?"

Kagome's thin lips then broke out into a smile, as she gently touched her tingling lips with her delicate fingers.

"No. It wasn't that bad. Not bad at all."

* * *

OK, I had another idea at first, but it was completely poopy. So, I decided to go with this idea. It's actually based off a true story. ;) Screw what anyone says about ghost stories not being real. Pooo. Plus I actually like this. WOW OMG I ACTUALLY LIKE ONE OF MY STORIES WOW. That's new. Well, tis the season for miracales. 

Well, hope Kagome-is-kool and everyone else enjoys this story. :D

Oh, also, please ignore my spelling. I still don't have a spell-check.


End file.
